Her sons
by Sauterelle
Summary: Elle regarda le corps allongé derrière, sur le sol. Un corps d'homme. Un corps d'homme, allongé dans une mare de sang.    Ne regarde pas…, murmura la voix tremblante contre son oreille. Ne regarde pas. Je t'en pris, ne regarde pas.


**_Voici mon nouvel OS (peut-être avec un épilogue). Je conseille très fortement aux lecteurs de connaître la saison 6 pour lire cet OS, sinon vous aurez du mal à tout comprendre. Cette fic se déroule en effet pendant la saison 6, de préférence après le 6.12 et est un AU._**

**_Disclaimer: _Supernatural _ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p><strong>Her sons<strong>

La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut les gros nuages gris, au travers desquels un timide rayon de soleil parvenait à percer. La première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut « arc-en-ciel ». Elle ne vit jamais d'arc-en-ciel. Elle vit seulement son père.

C'était le même comme c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait la même expression, le même visage, mais le regard différent. Il la regardait comme si elle était un ange tombé du ciel. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se mit à pleurer.

Des bras la serrèrent, elle se retrouva contre l'épaule de son père qui frottait son dos comme quand elle avait cinq ans et qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar. Elle sentait les larmes tièdes sur ses joues, l'herbe humide sous ses mains et ses jambes, l'air frais contre son visage.

Ils restèrent assis longtemps. Son père ne voulait plus la lâcher. Elle ne protesta pas. Un petit vent frais s'était levé, et il faisait froid malgré les timides rayons du soleil qui perçaient les nuages. Ca devait être l'automne. Ca sentait la pluie, l'herbe humide et la gadoue, et une autre odeur, plus violente, plus virulente qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Son père n'arrêtait pas de parler sans pouvoir retenir ses propres larmes, mais elle écoutait à peine. Elle regardait autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans un cimetière. Elle se rappelait bien des cimetières. Elle en avait visité plus d'un dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas des souvenirs heureux.

Ses yeux verts se baladèrent d'une tombe à l'autre sans comprendre. Puis elle tourna la tête, vit qu'ils étaient assis juste à côté d'une autre tombe. Mais elle ne regarda pas la pierre, ni les lettres gravées dessus. Elle regarda derrière. Elle regarda le corps allongé derrière, sur le sol. Un corps d'homme. Un corps d'homme, allongé dans une mare de sang.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse bien regarder, la main de son père se posa sur ses yeux et la força à diriger sa tête dans la direction opposée.

-Ne regarde pas…, murmura la voix tremblante contre son oreille. Ne regarde pas. Je t'en pris, ne regarde pas.

Et parce qu'elle était fatiguée, et qu'elle ne se souvenait pas, et qu'elle ne voulait pas bouleverser son père plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle obéit et ne regarda pas.

OOO

Elle se rendit rapidement compte que beaucoup de choses avaient changé. A commencer par son père. Il était complètement chauve, maintenant, et il semblait plus vieux, et il portait une veste et une chemise qu'elle n'avait jamais vues.

Elle aussi avait changé. Elle semblait plus vieille quand elle se vit dans le miroir. Bien plus vieille. Sa peau avait pris des rides, ses cheveux semblaient plus pâles. Elle s'était sentit très mal après. C'était comme si trente ans de sa vie s'étaient envolés d'un seul coup.

Pendant longtemps, ils restèrent dans la cabine de chasse où son père les avait amenés après être partis du cimetière. Il n'y avait pratiquement rien dedans. Juste une table, des chaises, un lit, et une salle de bain. Ca la soulagea un peu. Elle put se laver, essuyer toute cette crasse de son corps. Pourtant, peut importe avec quelle vigueur elle se frotta sous l'eau tiède de la douche, elle ne parvenait pas à retirer la tache sur sa main. C'était une tache pourpre, craquelée, comme si elle était là depuis longtemps, et elle ne disparaissait pas. Et ça la frustrait énormément.

Son père était le seul qui pouvait sortir de la cabine, pour aller chercher de la nourriture. Il refusait de la laisser sortir.

-C'est dangereux dehors, avait-il murmuré. Très dangereux. Reste ici. Tu seras plus en sécurité. Reste ici.

Et parce qu'elle était complètement perdue, et qu'elle ne se souvenait pas, et qu'elle ne voulait pas effrayer son père plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle obéit et ne sortit pas.

OOO

Quatre mois après avoir vécu dans la cabine, son père décida qu'il était temps de regagner un semblant de civilisation. Ils firent leurs bagages qu'ils chargèrent dans le vieux pick-up que son père utilisait et ils montèrent à bord.

Le voyage était silencieux. Sur le siège passager, elle regardait le paysage défiler. Posée sur sa cuisse, sa main gauche était bandée. Elle n'avait trouvé que ça pour cacher la tache pourpre. Pour éviter de la voir à chaque fois. Pour éviter de se remémorer ce jour-là, cet homme allongé dans la mare de sang. Elle frissonna. Son père feignit de ne rien voir.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ville en fin d'après-midi. Elle ne savait ni le nom de la ville, ni celui de l'Etat. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un café pour prendre leur déjeuner. Quand ils descendirent du pick-up, les gens les regardèrent de travers, les sourcils froncés. Elle les ignora, même si son estomac se tordait douloureusement dans son ventre. Elle tripotait nerveusement l'ourlet de sa veste alors qu'elle suivait son père dans le café.

Son père commanda le plat du jour, et elle des œufs brouillés. Le serveur lui jeta un étrange regard et fronça du nez avant de s'éloigner. Elle se mordit les lèvres, échappa au regard aiguisé de son père en face d'elle, et ses yeux couleur jade tombèrent sur le journal que lisait un autre client juste à côté d'elle. Elle se tordit le cou pour voir, mais elle parvint finalement à lire.

« Eudora's News – 7 mars 2011 »

Elle connaissait Eudora. Elle y était déjà y allé. Il y a longtemps. C'était au Kansas, et à l'époque, elle y était allée avec ses parents pour chasser un groupe de goules. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Très longtemps. Plus longtemps que dans ses souvenirs. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle fronça des sourcils, regarda encore le journal de l'autre client, relut le titre, la date. Quant elle regarda son père pour avoir une explication, il secoua tristement la tête.

-Ne demande pas. Ne demande pas, je ne peux rien te dire. Ne demande rien.

Et parce qu'elle avait peur, et qu'elle ne se souvenait pas, et que la voix de son père était tellement brisée, elle obéit et ne demanda rien.

OOO

C'était quelques jours avant la fête des mères qu'elle le vit pour la première fois. Elle vivait à Akron dans le Colorado avec son père depuis plusieurs semaines. Son père s'absentait souvent. Elle restait dans leur petite maison. Parfois, elle allait au Wal-Mart à côté pour faire des courses.

C'était là qu'elle le vit, sur le parking du Wal-Mart. Il était grand, et il était jeune. Plus jeune qu'elle. Il lui rappelait quelque chose sans qu'elle puisse se rappeler vraiment. Il était blond, et il avait les yeux verts, comme les siens. Le regard qu'il posa sur elle était rempli de rage, de douleur, de tristesse, et de rage encore.

Elle se tint sur ses gardes, prête à se défendre si besoin. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta à distance, et l'observa longuement, sans réussir à ravaler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

-C'est toi.

Sa voix était graveleuse, comme s'il ne l'avait plus utilisée depuis longtemps. Elle ne montra pas son étonnement, et ne fit aucun geste. Sa main droite s'était instinctivement posée sur le bandage de sa main gauche. Il suivit son mouvement avec ses yeux.

Il releva son regard au sien, et elle sentit un long frisson parcourir son échine.

-C'est ta marque ? Elle est là, hein ?

Elle ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Elle serra juste sa main gauche contre sa main droite. L'odeur était revenue. L'odeur violente, et mauvaise, et qui lui donnait la nausée tellement elle était forte et étouffante.

Son père surgit brutalement de nulle part, et vint se placer en face d'elle. Elle ne savait pas d'où il venait, et s'il avait entendu, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il était mort de peur. Son père était terrorisé, le dos droit, les épaules tendues, et à deux doigts de dégainer son arme.

Il regarda son père, le regard soudain plus froid. Ce n'était plus le même. Il était plus sombre, plus dangereux. Il fixa ses yeux verts et froids dans ceux de son père.

-Je t'ai dit ce que je ferais.

Sa voix était aussi glaciale que ses yeux. Elle sentit de nouveaux frissons faire trembler ses épaules.

-Tu ne le feras pas.

-Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Mais je te jure que je le ferais. La prochaine fois que tu me verras, je serais là pour te tuer. Pour de bon. Et je n'hésiterai pas.

Il fit volte-face et partit. Elle le suivit du regard. Elle frottait sa marque sans s'en rendre compte.

Son père la prit par les épaules, lui posa une multitude de questions auxquelles elle répondit par « oui » et par « non ». Elle ne rendit pas compte qu'elle pleurait, jusqu'à ce que son père lui tende un mouchoir. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, presque implorante.

-Papa…

Mais il secoua la tête, et la prit dans ses bras.

-Oublie tout ça. Je t'en pris, oublie tout ce qui vient de se passer. Oublie tout, et tout ira bien.

Et parce qu'elle voulait oublier, et qu'elle ne se souvenait pas, et que son père semblait si fragile, elle essaya. Elle essaya d'oublier. Mais elle n'y parvint jamais. La marque pourpre était toujours là pour lui rappeler.

OOO

Elle avait peut-être des trous de mémoire, mais elle n'en restait pas moins tenace. Elle voulait des réponses, et elle les aurait. Alors elle chercha quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider.

Après l'incident à Akron, son père les avait emmenés à Alliance, dans le Nebraska. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle le revoie. Il avait peur qu'elle le revoie. Il avait peur qu'elle se rappelle.

Elle avait peut-être peur, elle aussi. Mais elle voulait savoir. Elle finit par trouver une chasseuse, de passage en ville. Elle accepta de lui parler en échange d'un peu d'argent. Elle donna l'argent, et les deux femmes se donnèrent rendez-vous au café le plus proche. Avant de partir, elle s'aspergea de parfum, pour cacher l'odeur, cette odeur qu'elle traînait avec elle depuis le cimetière.

La chasseuse était grande, plus grande qu'elle, et sèche. Elle la détailla de haut en bas longuement avec des yeux froids, puis fit un bref signe de tête pour l'inviter à s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Je suis Angela, annonça la chasseuse.

Elle lui dit son prénom en réponse. Juste son prénom, car elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas donner son identité à une inconnue.

Angela la scruta.

-Vous êtes une chasseuse ?

-Avant oui.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous avez arrêté ?

-Un certain temps.

Ses réponses brèves et vagues ne parurent pas plaire à Angela, qui fit une drôle de grimace, mais la chasseuse n'ajouta rien, et fit un nouveau signe de tête, invitant son interlocutrice à commencer.

Elle obtempéra. Elle parlait lentement, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

-Je cherche l'identité d'un autre chasseur. Je veux savoir qui il est, où je peux le trouver.

Elle le décrivit du mieux qu'elle put. Sa haute carrure, sa veste élimée, ses yeux verts plantés dans les siens…

Ceux d'Angela s'écarquillèrent.

-C'est Winchester, souffla-t-elle à voix tellement basse qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre. Je le croyais mort…

-Winchester ? Vous le connaissez?

Angela haussa les épaules.

-Bien sûr, qui ne connaît pas Winchester ?

Face à son air perplexe, Angela fronça des sourcils.

-Vous venez de quelle planète, vous ? Winchester est le plus beau salopard que la Terre n'aie jamais porté. Enfin, le deuxième salopard, après son frère.

-Vous savez ou je peux le trouver ?

-Aucune idée. Je savais même pas qu'il était encore vivant jusqu'à ce que vous me le disiez. M'enfin, ça ne m'étonne plus avec lui… Allez voir Singer, à Sioux Falls. Il pourra vous aider.

Angela lui donna les coordonnées. Elle les écrivit consciencieusement sur un bout de papier qu'elle enfonça dans la poche de son jean. Elle remercia Angela, et se leva.

Alors qu'elle partait, la grande main maigre d'Angela se referma sur son poignet. Elle se retourna et vit les deux yeux froids d'Angela rivés dans les siens.

-Un bon conseil, n'allez pas le trouver, dit-elle d'une voix sombre. N'allez pas retrouver Winchester, qui que vous soyez.

Mais parce qu'elle voulait des réponses, et qu'elle ne se souvenait pas, et qu'Angela lui avait déjà donné les coordonnées, elle n'écouta pas, et elle s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

OOO

Elle attendit patiemment que son père reparte pour une nouvelle chasse qui durerait au moins quelques jours. Peu importe qu'il revienne à Alliance avant elle. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était du temps pour aller à Sioux Falls, qui se trouvait à plusieurs jours de route.

Elle vola une voiture dont elle ignorait le modèle. Même si depuis toutes ces années, les systèmes d'alarmes semblaient être perfectionnés, elle parvint sans peine à démarrer le moteur et à prendre la route.

Elle resta éloignée de tout contact humain le plus possible durant le voyage. Elle ne s'arrêtait qu'aux stations-essence, pour refaire le plein, et acheter de la nourriture, et aller aux toilettes. Elle dormait dans la voiture, et reprenait la route aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas que son père la rattrape.

Finalement, elle arriva à Sioux Falls, et trouva sans mal la Casse Singer. La maison, qui s'élevait au milieu de monticules de carcasses et de tôle froissée, était délabrée et pas franchement accueillante.

Elle gara sa voiture. Avant de sortir, elle s'assura que son revolver était chargé, et qu'elle avait assez d'eau bénite, puis elle prit son courage à deux mains.

La sonnette ne marchait pas, alors elle frappa directement à la porte. Le silence lui répondit. Peut-être que Singer n'était pas là.

Comme pour la contredire, des bruits de pas retentirent, et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, dévoilant un homme qui avait environ son âge, les mains sales et le visage mangé par une barbe poivre et sel. Sous sa casquette, elle pouvait voir des yeux brillants qui la scannaient de haut en bas.

-Kekjpeufairepourvous ?

Singer, si c'était bien Singer, n'avait pas l'air franchement emballé de la voir. Elle se redressa pour se donner l'air assurée, et regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux.

-Vous êtes Singer ?

-Ca dépend. Qui le demande ?

-Je cherche Winchester.

Le regard de Singer s'assombrit, et il secoua la tête.

-Il a vécu assez d'horreurs comme ça. Foutez-lui la paix, et ne revenez plus jamais ici.

Il amorça un mouvement pour fermer la porte, mais elle posa un pied à l'intérieur et retint la porte avec son bras.

-C'est Winchester qui m'a parlé, Singer. C'est Winchester qui a les réponses que je cherche. Je veux le voir. Dites-moi où il est.

Singer la dévisagea. Elle resta de marbre, attendant sa réponse. Ils auraient pu rester encore longtemps comme ça, si une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, qui ramena l'odeur et les frissons, ne retentisse derrière Singer.

-C'est bon, Bobby, laisse-la entrer.

Bobby grommela, mais s'effaça et la laissa entrer. Elle s'exécuta, et s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle le vit. Il était debout, dans le salon, et la regardait directement. Elle réprima un nouveau frisson, et s'avança, la tête haute.

-Vous êtes Winchester.

Il hocha la tête. Il avait l'air abattu, triste. Mais la rage était toujours là, dans ses yeux.

-Vous me connaissez.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix plus douce. Winchester hocha de nouveau la tête. Elle exhala lentement.

-J'ai besoin d'aide. Je veux me rappeler.

Winchester la regarda un long moment. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la sondait. Il secoua la tête, ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, elle vit dedans les mêmes sentiments que la première fois. Rage, douleur, tristesse, et rage encore.

-Tu ne veux pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix basse, dangereuse. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas te rappeler. Tu ferais mieux de retourner chez ton père, et de _lui _poser des questions.

Mais parce qu'elle était trop têtue, et parce qu'elle se souvenait pas, et qu'elle savait que son père lui mentirait de toute façon, elle ne bougea pas. Elle n'irait nulle part.

OOO

_Elle regarda le corps allongé derrière, sur le sol. Un corps d'homme. Un corps d'homme, allongé dans une mare de sang._

_« Ne regarde pas…, murmura la voix tremblante contre son oreille. Ne regarde pas. Je t'en pris, ne regarde pas. »_

Elle regarda. Elle regarda le corps allongé sur le lit en face d'elle, sans comprendre. Elle ne savait même si c'était le même qu'elle avait vu au cimetière, mais son estomac faisait des bonds dans son ventre et elle sentit un poing glacé lui étreindre le cœur.

Il était grand, jeune, et étrangement bien conservé pour un mort. Il ne dégageait aucune odeur. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait été tué il y a une heure, si sa peau n'était aussi pâle et si froide.

-Tu te rappelles de lui ? demanda Winchester dans son dos.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait face à un cadavre, mais étrangement, regarder celui-ci la rendait malade. Pas seulement l'envie de vomir, elle avait cette sensation de répulsion, d'horreur fondamentale. Elle arrivait à peine à respirer, et elle tenait étroitement sa main bandée.

-C'est lui que ton père a utilisé, déclara Winchester d'une voix plate. C'est mon frère.

Elle se pinça la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler, de sauter sur Winchester et de le frapper.

Quelque part, elle s'en était doutée. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'appartenait pas à cet endroit. A cette _époque._

-Pourquoi lui ?

Sa voix était rauque. Ses yeux de jade étaient toujours fixés sur le cadavre. Sa main frottait sa tache sous son bandage.

Elle entendit Winchester se déplaçait derrière elle, le vit du coin de l'œil se placer de l'autre côté du lit.

-Il lui fallait un lien entre vous deux. Un lien par le sang et le sacrifice, c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas choisi.

Elle leva brusquement la tête vers lui, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur le cadavre.

-Tu lui as sauvé la vie quand il était bébé. Ton père s'est servi de ça pour te ramener. Le rituel demandait à ce que le sacrifié aie une dette envers le ressuscité. C'est aussi bête que ça, une foutue règle d'équité.

Elle resta figée, incapable de comprendre, les yeux exorbités. Il leva les siens sur elle, humides de larmes, de désespoir.

-Il a échangé sa vie contre la tienne. Il s'est servi de son sang pour te ramener. Tu veux savoir c'est quoi, cette tache sur ta main ? C'est _son _sang. C'est le sang de ton _fils_.

Elle ne sentit pas les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle n'entendit pas son souffle saccadée. Elle ne sentait même plus l'odeur de mort qui l'entourait.

Elle ne sentait que cette horreur glacée lui étreindre le cœur, elle n'entendait que ce nom qui martelait son crâne.

Sammy. _Sammy._

Elle tomba lourdement sur le plancher. Winchester n'amorça aucun mouvement pour la retenir.

* * *

><p>Sam ne se souvenait de rien. De rien à part du désespoir, de la douleur, de la peur à l'état pure. Il se souvenait de la pluie sur son visage, il se souvenait de la douleur déchirante, il se souvenait de l'odeur du sang.<p>

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues avant même qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il entendit un cri de douleur sans comprendre que c'était le sien. Une douleur dans sa poitrine, de nouvelles larmes sur ses joues, un souffle haletant entrecoupé de sanglots.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, mais sa vision était floue, aveuglée par les larmes. Il sentit des mains sur sa tête, derrière ses épaules. Il sentit la surface douce d'un tissu contre son visage, une odeur familière, rassurante, emplir ses narines.

Il entendit sa voix. Il ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il savait ce qu'elle était.

Les larmes redoublèrent, et avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir, ses mains agrippèrent le tissu étroitement. La voix continuait de lui parler, les mains ne le lâchèrent pas.

Il pouvait voir par-dessus son épaule. Il pouvait le voir. Son grand-père. Il était agenouillé par terre, penché sur quelqu'un.

Un corps. Un corps inerte. Une femme, baignant dans une mare de sang. Une femme habillée d'une grande veste. Une femme avec des cheveux blonds, étrangement familiers.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse bien distinguer son visage, la main de son frère se posa sur ses yeux et le força à regarder dans la direction opposée.

-Ne regarde pas, souffla la voix tremblante contre son oreille. Je t'en pris, Sammy, ne regarde pas.

Et parce que c'était son frère, et qu'il lui faisait confiance, et qu'au fond, il savait déjà la vérité, il obéit et ne regarda pas.

_Fin_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de faute de frappes et que cette fic vous a plu.<em>**


End file.
